monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gigaleishmania
The Gigaleishmania is an extremely rare extreme overgrowth of a particular micro-organism and have been deemed to be one of the most dangerous creatures in the franchise due to it's parasitic evolution and unlike most other monsters in the series is deemable as a mini boss similar to King Shakalaka. Also unlike other monsters, the Gigaleishmania while does have it's own armor but it's own consumables aswell. The Gigaleishmania can actually manipulate almost all ailments and elements he may be given except ice if it happens to gain them and also change into the colour of the specific ailment/element for example, poison = violet, fire = dark orange, water = light blue, dragon = pitch black etc(Basically if you use a weapon that inflicts thunder or use poison shots from a bowgun, over time the Gigaleishmania will be able to use thunder/poison based attacks and if the Gigaleishmania is being attacked with another element/ailment when it has already manifested into using an element/ailment, it will simply switch into the element/ailment that it is being attacked by. Appearance The Gigaleishmania looks exactly like their ancestors but with more depth in their colouring and an obvious size difference. In-Game Description A formally micro-organism that has evolved to an unspeakable size and is considerably one of the most dangerous living things on our world. These parisitic monsters have been mostly sighted within a colossal creatures corpse and carry an even more lethal form of the infection. Any sightings of these creatures must be reported immediately! Attacks Lunge: It will lunge at you to attempt to hit you, does minimal damage. Tail Swash: It will turn around and thrash it's tail around to attempt to hit you, does medium damage. Swipe: It will briefly swipe it's supposed head hurting any players in front of him doing minimal damage. Slither Race: It will go into a squat position and slither extremely fast towards you, does high damage(only does this if a player is a certain distance away). Blob Shootout: It will rear it's upper body and fire off little green blobs from it's supposed head doing medium damage and gives the Insolubilis Leishmaniasis ailment in it's basic form but will give a different ailment/element depending on whether he has gained it(the amount of green blobs it shoots randomizes from 1-10). Thrash Party: It will thrash it's supposed head to shake little pieces of itself around it which will do high damage and give any nearby players Insolubilis Leishmaniasis in it's basic form but will give any other ailment/element depending on whether he has gained it(only when enraged). Slither Teleportation: It will go into a squat position and do the slither race attack but will instantly dig into the ground and resurface somewhere else to slither race again if it fails to hit a target and does this continously up to 3 times, does extremely high damage(only does this when it has 50% of it's health gone). Splitting: It will split into another Gigaleishmania and it's size will increase(the clone Gigaleishmania uses the same attacks except for the Mega-Organism Transfer but has 1/6th the health of the actual Gigaleishmania and will explode when it dies and leave a green puddle(eventually the true Gigaleishmania will absorb the green puddle and go back to it's original size), it does this attack extremely rarely(The Gigaleishmania clone can also manifest the elements/ailments he's hit by and use them within it's attacks). Mega-Organism Transfer: It will make a loud creepy gurgling sound and very slowly lumber towards you and attempt to lunge you inside of him and will attempt to catch you for up to 10 seconds, if he does catch you you will suffocate inside of it and the hunter within the creature will INSTANTLY DIE!!! (Extremely rare attack and only does it if it's health is below 20% and the gurgling sound is extremely easy to hear). Note Severe work in progress, if anyone has something to say about this creature please do so. Category:Monster Creation Category:???